


Neither

by gamerwednesdayaddams



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, More tags will be added if I continue this, Supportive Mac McDonald, Trans Charlie Kelly, basically this isn't angst but i wouldn't call it fluff either, canon typical shitty behavior, i am projecting? yes, nonbinary charlie kelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwednesdayaddams/pseuds/gamerwednesdayaddams
Summary: “You okay there, man?”Charlie got that weird feeling in his stomach. That sort of discomfort. That bad feeling he got when people called him “man”.---Charlie tells Mac about his feelings.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Neither

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post for a year and I come back with a fic for... It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. I'm sorry lol

He was drunk. Really drunk. If Charlie’s memory wasn’t hazy and out of focus, he’d know how many beers he’d had. But he didn’t. Not that it mattered, anyway. It was Christmas, and that didn’t require sobriety at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

And so Charlie clumsily picked up another rock and threw it across the train tracks.

“Dude, there’s no train right now.” 

Mac wasn’t nearly as sloshed as Charlie, but he was getting there.

“Come on, man! What’s wrong with chucking a few rocks for fun! It’s cool!” Charlie picked up another rock and attempted to throw it, only for it to slip out of his hand before he could get any momentum.

“Aw, shit.” 

Charlie attempted to bend down and pick up the rock again, but he ended up just falling on his ass. Sitting down was fine with him, though. 

“You okay there, man?”

Charlie got that weird feeling in his stomach. That sort of discomfort. That bad feeling he got when people called him “man”.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He took another swig of beer.

“Hey Mac? We’ve been friends for like, a long time. You know?” His words were slightly slurred, but he seemed a little more sober than he did just a few minutes ago.

“Uh, yeah. We have.” Mac almost said it like a question. He seemed... confused by the sudden shift in tone. 

“Could you not, like, call me ‘man’ or ‘dude’, that shit makes me feel, uh...” Charlie pauses, trying to find a word.

He couldn’t, so he just made a general grunting sound, hoping that would get the point across.

“Con... stipated?” 

“No!” Charlie shook his head a little too hard and lost his balance for a second.

“No, like, baaaaaad. Bad feel.” Charlie took another swig of beer. “I don’ like it.”

“Don’t like being called ‘man?’”

Charlie nodded, scooting around in the dirt to try and get more comfortable.

Mac gave Charlie a confused look. “What, you, like, wanna be a chick or someth-“

“Noooo!” Charlie replied. “No! I don’ wanna be a lady. I’m not! But I don’t think...”

Charlie took another swig of beer and got real, real quiet.

“I don’t think I’m a man, either.”

It was quiet for several long, painstaking minutes.

“Like. Not either one?”

Mac was sitting on the ground next to Charlie, now.

“Yeah.”

“Is that even a thing? I thought it was, like-“ Mac took a drink- “penis and... vagina, you know?”

“Yeah, but, like... I dunno, man. People treating me like either one makes me feel like...” Charlie shivered. “Like I’m a sack full of bees, man. Just crawlin around in there and stinging my inside meats.”

“Uhhhh. Okay.” Mac took a deep breath. “Here’s the thing, ma-“ Mac stopped himself- “Here’s the thing, Charlie. I’m not gonna pretend like I understand this shit. I don’t. But I’m gonna do my best to be a... good friend. Like you are to me.”

It wasn’t said, but Charlie knew he was referring to the gay thing.

Charlie chugged the rest of his beer and threw it onto the tracks. It hit the ground and broke with a satisfying smash.

“Thanks, man. Just-“ Charlie attempted to stand up, failed, and then tried again, using Mac’s shoulder for balance. 

“Just... don’ tell anyone.”


End file.
